yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Djinn
| romaji = Majin | fr_name = Génie |fr_trans=Genie | de_name = Dschinn | it_name = Djinn | ko_name = | ko_romanized = Main | ko_trans = Devil | pt_name = Djinn | es_name = Genio |es_trans=Genie |zh_name=魔人 |zh_jyutping=Mo1 jan4 |zh_pinyin=Mórén |zh_trans=Devil | sets = * Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon * Starter Deck: Yugi * Starter Deck: Kaiba * Metal Raiders * Legacy of Darkness * Magician's Force * Flaming Eternity * Elemental Energy * Duelist Pack: Chazz Princeton * Stardust Overdrive * Absolute Powerforce * Generation Force * Galactic Overlord * Shadow Specters * Duelist Alliance | tcg = * Hobby League 1 participation cards A * Dark Revelation Volume 1 * Tournament Pack 6 * Dark Beginning 2 * Tournament Pack 8 * Dark Revelation Volume 3 * Hobby League 3 participation card G * Dark Revelation Volume 4 * Starter Deck: Xyz Symphony * Number Hunters * Astral Pack Three * Legendary Collection 4: Joey's World Mega Pack * Star Pack 2014 * The Secret Forces * World Superstars * Astral Pack Seven * 2015 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Dragons of Legend: Unleashed | ocg = * Starter Box: Theatrical Release * Starter Box * Vol.2 * Vol.3 * Vol.4 * Booster 5 * Vol.6 * EX Starter Box * Phantom God * Revival of Black Demons Dragon * EX-R Starter Box * Booster R3 * Booster Chronicle * Struggle of Chaos * Structure Deck: Joey * Structure Deck: Pegasus * Duelist Legacy Volume.2 * Champion of Black Magic * Duelist Legacy Volume.5 * Expert Edition Volume 1 * Beginner's Edition 2 * Jump Festa 2005 promotional cards * Elemental Energy: Vendor Edition * Expert Edition Volume 3 * Expert Edition Volume 4 * Extra Pack Volume 3 * Beginner's Edition 2 (2011) * Starter Deck 2012 * Duelist Edition Volume 4 * Collectors Pack: ZEXAL Version * Duelist Pack: Yuma 2: Gogogo & Dododo * Advanced Tournament Pack 2014 Vol.2 * Starter Pack Volume 2 * Collectors Pack: Duelist of Flash Version | korea = * Advanced Event Pack 2014 Vol.3 * Extra Pack 2015 | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL }} "Djinn" ( Majin) is an archetype of Fiend Xyz Monsters used by Yuma Tsukumo in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. It is composed of two-horned, musician-like monsters which mostly focus on anti-Xyz tactics while also supporting one another via their own effects. Their team symbol is a musical eighth note featuring a fiendish-looking face. All members of this archetype are Rank 3 monsters, except for the Rank 4 "Maestroke the Symphony Djinn". Due to their Japanese names, a number of older cards, such as the "Djinn of Rituals" series ("Ritual Djinns") and "Dark Balter the Terrible" ("Djinn Dark Balter"), also fall into this archetype. However, because their TCG and OCG support only works on Xyz Monsters, the only other cards which receive support from them are "Queen Dragun Djinn", "Number 65: Djinn Buster" and "CXyz Mechquipped Djinn Angeneral". "Musical Djinn" monsters are the only monsters whose Korean names include Hangul as base text and Hanja as ruby text, to avoid any confusion caused by the Hangul text. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes